Hai-Furi 2018 Back To School Part 04
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: Akeno Misaki has fun with those classes as the event goes well by the end of September 31, 2018. We are making a new story later in September to write about real story in September.


After the incident of teachers, Akeno Misaki was cleaning up some dust off the ceiling. It was September 29, 2018. So Akeno Misaki didn't know what to do after clean up. She end up taking Rin Shiretoko to her place to watch some other videos. So she continue to do a clean up for the stove and fridge. Why would she do it?

Rin Shiretoko watches over Akeno Misaki cleaning house and she had her relief if nobody was around. Moeka China was afraid that she might not come out of her room until she decided to go on a date with her. Akeno Misaki looks over the hills of the garden and see Rin Shiretoko stand beside her bushes.

As Rin Shiretoko waved at her nervously smiling, Akeno Misaki smiles back at her when she saw her waved. Rin Shiretoko comes into Akeno Misaki Kitchen and let her know it is her class day at the date with all of them to go to fair for teacher's death celebration. So she accepted. Rin Shiretoko smiles excitedly.

Maron Yanagiwara was waiting for so long impatient for Akeno Misaki to come as early as possible. Minami Kaburagi points at those two couples of Akeno Misaki and Rin Shiretoko waved at those girls and yelling Hi. As the class saying hi back yelling as the class crowd cheered on. So the class are doing a game for Maron Yanagiwara for Akeno Misaki match for wrestling game.

Maron Yanagiwara start waving at Akeno Misaki side and her friend side so she yelled, "Start!" As Akeno Misaki fears of Maron Yanagiwara friend goes to win the match, Akeno Misaki drops down and Maron Yanagiwara waved at both arms that her friend win. Akeno Misaki diizy was really unclear her blindness and she saw Maron Yanagiwara friend takes Akeno Misaki hand and let her get up.

Maron Yanagiwara finishes and Minami Kaburagi interrupts and she said, "I want to sing 'I Am A Child Of The Sea'" All of the class sang as Minami Kaburagi sang the song again just like teacher's death celebration. So as the sunset begins to go down, Some of the class goes for sleep at Harekaze II. And Akeno Misaki spend the night at Harekaze II and looked up the ceiling what she will do next.

In the morning, Akeno Misaki woke up and saw Maron Yanagiwara sitting right beside Akeno Misaki and talked about her relationship to Rin Shiretoko. Rin Shiretoko woke up and saw Maron Yanagiwara and Akeno Misaki talking about her and she smiles. As soon as the sun rises, Akeno Misaki gets out of her room and Maron Yanagiwara goes out with her friend.

Rin Shiretoko was worried that Akeno Misaki might lose her identity and getting her own losing weight and might leave. Akeno Misaki was cheering Rin Shiretoko that Akeno Misaki might not lose her identity. So Rin Shiretoko wiped her tears and made her smile. The two sisters of Kinesaki close up and saw her what Akeno Misaki is trying to say.

Akeno Misaki looked up and saw Kinesaki Sisters looking down at those two talking. "What are you doing?" "Nothing?" As Kinesaki ran away but no fears, Akeno Misaki scratches her head and wandering what was going on with them. Kinesaki Sisters dressed up as black dress with white clothing. It only has white paws on their chest.

Kinesaki Homare and Akane Kinesaki was only one to get Akeno Misaki to her dress up fashion show for their respective classes. Maron Yanagiwara was only one to be a cute little cat uniform but she wasn't happy at her friend to be her owner. Mei Irizaki wears her Yutaka Uniform and Tateishi Shima wears her Princess Dress like Snow White and her hair looks white.

Rin Shiretoko dressed up as a superhero but was too shy to have her acting like a true hero. Akeno Misaki dressed up as a superhero as well, But was Wearing a cow costume with bell power. How could she Be? Her cow uniform was so nice but with costume was black and white with bell power on her chest.

Mashiro Munetani was wearing nothing but her clothes like Yokosuka Marine Girls High School Blue Mermaid's Costume but it was her Blue Mermaid she had. Kouko Nosa was so frustrated about Mashiro Munetani to put her costumes on. Mashiro Munetani was worried about her Teacher. So she became upset at those students and she ran away.

Akeno Misaki laughed as she put up the fist in the air and waved hi like she was a cow like hoo or moo. She is an owl like voice instead her cow like voice. "Wow! She look like an owl!" "Your right!" Akeno Misaki laughed as they laughed together. Rin Shiretoko has no doubt that Akeno Misaki has fun with those costumes.

Akeno Misaki and other class lined up for her fashion show for Teacher's Death Celebration and she was only excited and other class got really excited as well. As the night fades into dark, Akeno Misaki was first to be a cow and everyone with all Blue Mermaid's except those teacher's, They all laughed as Akeno Misaki saying hoo like an owl.

Rin Shiretoko goes second as she pretends as the superhero and she does have no powers and they all laughed. "Wow! She was so cute!" "Yeah! I Know!" They laughed and laughed until they stopped laughing as Mashiro Munetani tries to yell all those class that they will pay their respective students to work but was kicked out.

Maron Yanagiwara goes third with her friend and they all laughed as Maron Yanagiwara pretends to be a cat and her friend is an owner of the cat. So Maron Yanagiwara was cute in that costume but she wasn't happy so she takes her cute face as she said Nyan. Her friend was really happy that Maron Yanagiwara was really cute.

Kinesaki Sisters goes fourth as they all trying their best to look cute. And they all laughed as they started to look cute. The Kinesaki sisters were really happy while they laughed as they look cute and they did say thank you. The Kinesaki sisters leaves and Akeno Misaki was really impressed that they will do another one by September 31, 2018.

In the morning, The class woke up and the Kinesaki Sisters woke up as they sleep and while they had a dream, High Free Spirits playing as they scarcely woke up and they all turned off their alarms. The class did really well at those pajamas so they would do is making their way to their new show. it was called the puppet show.

Mei Irizaki makes the sock puppets to look like a cow and Tateishi Shima makes a sock puppet as the rabbit. Akeno Misaki makes a sock puppet that looks like a horse. Rin Shiretoko makes a sock puppet that looks like a pig. The Kinesaki sisters makes a sock puppet that looks like a Cat and Dog. Maron Yanagiwara and fer friend makes a sock puppet that looks like a Turtle and Sheep.

The Kinesaki Sister makes a wooden curtains with curtains showing like a window and is really small. On top of that, Mei Irizaki makes a background image that look like a scenery of the mountain and trees showing in the background. Akeno Misaki and Rin Shiretoko makes another scenery and it looks like a farm with corn fields.

As everybody stood up for a show and she and her will get close to each other. Hime Wazumi was drawing some of those girls getting ready for their show ready. Kouko Nosa watches as the girls can see those audience in the harekaze II stage plain. The girls are ready so Maron Yanagiwara in her Turtle puppet was about to get the show started.

Akeno Misaki and Rin Shiretoko was first so she was the horse and Rin Shiretoko was the pig and they all played together as the show started with the next scene with Mei Irizaki as the cow and Tateishi Shima as the rabbit. so they all played together funny. and The Kinesaki Sisters was the Cat and Dog so they all played together as the dark scene is with the villainous Sheep was descended to the scenery of farm.

The Sheep was talking about taking all over the scenery as the Cat and Dog fights with the Sheep and was defeated. The Dog and Sheep were up and they were redirected. The Cat and Dog and Sheep leaves as the final scene was The turtle was fighting with the sheep and they lived happily ever after.

As the night sky clears, Akeno Misaki has a fun time so the class can return to their homes and they lived together with other classes and they all went to bed with no harm to other students in class will pay their respect. Rin Shiretoko sleeps in Akeno Misaki bed and sleeping naked so she takes her arms around and she was sleeping fast and they all sleeping.

The End. Well, In September, we all hoped that we will get to see the real story of Hai-Furi 2018 back to school. Have Fun.


End file.
